Announcing a Partnership with tinyBuild!
by Linus12
Summary: Yandere-dev has been having trouble at school; worried that his project is going too slowly and people will forget about him soon. However, after voicing his concerns to the student body, an unlikely student comes up to offer his help.


Yandere-dev walks along the back of the school, ready to head to the gate and go home; his breath and heart accelerated, causing erratic undulations underneath his schoolgirl outfit. One week prior, he had made an announcement to the student body, explaining why progress on his game had been going so slow, how the game has affected his personal life, and offering some possible courses of action for the students to decide which they liked the best. One of the options he offered was to get help completing the game from a publisher-senpai. He shudders at the thought. He only threw out the idea out of curiosity, but was personally not too willing to go down that route to let some evil outside source muddy their hands in his passion project. Luckily, the majority of the student body at Yawn-Deer High shared his sentiment.

"Bah," Thought Yandere-dev aloud, "what do I need a senpai for anyway? No matter how long it takes, I'm gonna make sure this game gets made without those baka publisher-senpais ruining it!"

"My my, is that truly how you feel, Yandere-dev?" The mystery man's voice was smooth and deep, commanding an air of authority around it. Stepping out from behind the cherry blossom tree on the side of the school revealed him to be tinyBuild-senpai.

"Y-You're!" Yandere-dev was shocked to find himself talking to such an icon. The overall perception of publisher-senpais to him was largely negative, as most are known for seducing virgin game developers and leaving them and their games to the wayside when they were done, leaving an unsatisfying experience for all but the guy with money in his pockets. But tinyBuild-senpai was different. All the fellow indie developers Yandere-dev knew only had positive notes on him, that he was capable of holding a stable and pleasurable relationship with a satisfying product in the end. Not to mention, he already had a claim-to-fame with the popular title citeHello Neighbor/cite. Despite his hesitance toward most publisher-senpais, this one managed to catch Yandere-dev's eye.

His uniform black school uniform accented his long limbs and tall physique. His brown, unkempt hair was dark enough to contrast his pale, white skin. Most of his face was dominated by his large, grey glasses. Although his eyes are covered, he still manages to emit a tender, comforting gaze towards the nervous Yandere-dev. "Please, do not be afraid; I just want to talk to you about your game."

"My!? Wh-What about it?"

He steps forward, toward Yandere-dev. "I heard you've been having some issues with your game, doubting if you can get it out in a timely fashion. I believe I'm in a position to help with your situation, and I'm willing to do so. You see, I've personally been a fan of your work for quite a while now."

Really!? Yandere-dev was shocked to hear he had been noticed by tinyBuild-senpai for so long already. "Wha- How can you help me, though?"

"What can't I do? Give some extra coding manpower behind your project, handle all that legal trouble, and even help your image for Steam-senpai and Twitch-senpai. Anything for you, just short of handing over millions of dollars."

"Wowzers! That sure is impressive! But, I don't know. I've already asked the student body, and they said that they don't want me getting involved with a publisher-senpai..."

"But, Yandere-dev!" tinyBuild-senpai is now but mere inches away from the young developer, clasping their hands together in between them. "I'm not like those other publisher-senpais out there! I promise to treat you well with no hard deadlines, letting you retain the IP, and giving you the final say in all merchandising desicions." Their faces draw ever closer as Yandere-dev's hard bloodflow reddens his entire body. tinyBuild-senpai begins to whisper, "Please, let us have...a...partnership."

It was an obvious, infallible decision. With nothing on his mind in that moment other than pure lust for the gorgeous man in front of him, Yandere-dev responds with his own shaken whisper, "A-Alright, senpai..."

And with that, they lock lips cementing their new relationship under the cherry blossom tree. After a minute of tongues exploring the mouths of their lovers, the kiss breaks. tinyBuild-senpai looks down with a smile, as his new partner looks up, awestruck and with drool on his face, his body incapable of anything other than muttering, "Woah..."

(...Technology)

This was stupid and I probably spent more time on this than I should have. Are you happy, Lisa Emsev? Is this what you wanted!?


End file.
